


As Long as you Love Me

by avengingwolves (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Romance, Song fics, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avengingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha misses Clint, but he surprises her and makes her admit something that she never would have.<br/>This is also a story from my Wattpad account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Long as you Love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic and the song is As Long as You Love me by the Backstreet Boys, so hope you like it!  
> This is the link for the song(just copy and paste it: http://youtu.be/fdrfVrSM864

Natasha was siting in her room. She was upset with the boys and locked herself in and let nobody in, not even Pepper which whom she had grown to like. Clint was on a mission in Dubai so he couldn't comfort her. He was suppose to be home tomorrow. A knock on the door pulled her way from her thoughts. She yelled, "Who is it?", even thought she could guess who it was. Tony said, "It's me, Genius, Billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist," followed by and ouch, that hurt Pepper. T"Fine, EX-playboy," stated Tony. She sighed and said, "I told you not to bother me!" Tony just sighed, well if you need me, or any of us, just ask. Then she herd the footsteps get softer. She sighed and sat back down on the bed, she really missed Clint and hoped he would be back soon. She heard a faint noise and looked up to the ceiling and said, "JARVIS what's that?" It's As Long as You Love me by The Backstreet Boys Ms. Romanoff." "Oh", that was here favorite song, but the only person that knew that was Clint. Wait she put her ear to the door and heard a soft voice that she knew and grew to love, the voice of Clint Barton.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
She sighed, she loved that voice so much.  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
She cracked the door open a little and looked to her left to see a smiling Clint Barton.  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
Then she opened the door and rushed into Clint's arms and buried her head in his chest.  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)  
She buried her head further into his chest.  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby  
She loved this man so much, he made her happy  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me  
She looked up and whispered, "я тебя люблю, мой ястреб"  
He looked down at her and smiled," я тебя люблю тоже, мой маленький паук."

 

я тебя люблю, мой ястреб="I love you, my Hawk"  
я тебя люблю тоже, мой маленький паук=" I love you too, my little Spider."


	2. Angel With a Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song: http://youtu.be/ua830TJ1jxA

After he finished Natasha was asleep in his arms. He put her in bed when she whispered. Sing another song please. Ok he replied he started singing.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
She smilled at him at his choice of song.   
Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
She looked up at him and smiled sleeply.   
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
She smiled at Clint and thought that he had the most lovely voice.   
I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)   
... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
He smiled warmly at her.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need... a soldier I will be.   
He looked at her again and she had drifted off. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before he climbed in with her not even bothering to change clothes. /p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?


	3. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link: http://youtu.be/Wg9Urm2_7xQ

Natasha woke up again wrapped u in Clint's arms. She checked the clock beside her bed and it said 12: 22. She groaned and Clint stirred. He whispered, "What is it?" She whispered back, "You have to leave soon." Clint sighed. He always had to leave early i the morning and sneak back into his own room. He sighed, "can we just enjoy the few ours we have?" She nodded and whispered," sing to me." He obliged and started singing.   
Here I am waiting, I’ll have to leave soon, why am I holdin’ on  
She smiled at him and snuggled deaper into his embrace.   
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast  
This is our last night, but it’s late and I’m tryin’ not to sleep  
‘Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away  
And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close  
‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
She was begining to drift off again, but wanted to stay awake to hear Clint sing.   
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful.  
He smilled down at her as he sang.   
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin’ out.  
Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, ‘cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memories  
He twirled a lock of her red hair as he sang.  
And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close  
‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
I never wanted to stop, because I don’t want to start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark, but now it’s all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close  
‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
She was begining to drift again but struggled to keep her eyes open.   
And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go  
But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close  
‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)  
Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa  
When he looked down at her again he was fast asleep. He decided that he still had a few minutes and wrapped his arms tightly around her and fell alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Next song should be Ho Hey or Home with the whole team?


	4. Ho Hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link: http://youtu.be/x8311YhEEbU

Clint woke up and unwrapped his arms from Natasha. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before sneaking out the room, which is not hard to do for a master assassin. Natasha woke up and put her arm to the left side of the bed. It was still warm which meant Clint just got up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. When she was done, she snuck into Clint's room to steal another one of his shirts when she heard singing from the bathroom.   
I’ve been trying to do it right  
I’ve been living a lonely life  
I’ve been sleeping here instead  
I’ve been sleeping in my bed,  
I’ve been sleeping in my bed  
She grabbed a shirt from his droor. tiptoed to the bathroom door and pressed her ear to it.   
So show me family  
All the blood that I will bleed  
I dunno where I belong  
I dunno where I went wrong,  
But I can write a song  
She smiled at the song still clutching his shirt.   
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You’re my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You’re my sweet  
I don’t think you’re right for him  
Think of what it might have been if you  
Took a bus to chinatown  
I’d be standing on canal, and bowery  
And she’d be standing next to me  
She heard him turn off the water.   
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You’re my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You’re my sweetheart  
He opend the door and was standing there still singing.   
And love, we need it now  
Let’s hope for some  
Cause oh, we’re bleeding out  
Natasha smiled at him as he finished.   
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You’re my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You’re my sweet  
Natasha gave him a hug and said, "We better get won to the common room befor Tony yells at upagain." "Yeah," he replied as he peeled himself off of her to change his clothes. "Meet you there in 5?" he questioned. "Yeah," she replied as she slipped out of his room to hers to drop off the shirt she stole from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next song is Home by Phillip Phillips and it's with the whole team.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Thor's not in it! He's in Asgard.  
> Link: http://youtu.be/HoRkntoHkIE

Clint and Natasha walked into the common room and found Steve, Bruce, and Pepper already there. They were glad to see that Tony wasn't there, late as always. Tony would always pester them to see if they were in dating or something. Their relationship was to complicated to explain. Natasha sad down on the couch next to Bruce and Clint perched himself on the armrest. Tony walked in 'fashionably late' as he puts it. Tony said, "Should we have a movie night?" Steve said, "Can we just sit here and listen to music?" "Well, good Capsicle, why don't we sing something and maybe play the guitar?" "Who here can do that?" said Steve. Clint raised his and slowly and whispered, "I can." Tony exclaimed, "Great get your guitar bird man and pic a song!" Clint walked out of the room and came back in with a black acoustic guitar. "Love your guitar man" said Tony. Clint smiled and sat down on the armrest as he placed his left hand ove the strings. He began to sturm as Steve stared at him in wonder and Bruce loooked relaxed. 

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you’re not alone  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home  
Pepper smiled at the song choice and Natasha smiled too, but nobody saw this but Clint.   
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Bruce looked relaxed and Seve smiled because he understood this song and could relate to it.   
Just know you’re not alone  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home  
To be honest Tony looked a little shocked that Clint could play the guitar and sing so well, but secretly he was happy.   
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
By now everybody was smiling even Clint and nobody even bothered to hide them.   
Just know you’re not alone  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home  
Steve clapped and soon everyone else was clapping too, even Tony. Clint smiled and thanked them then rest his guitar on the armrest and went to go sit on the couch. Tony asked, "So we should do this more offten." Everyone agreed. "So now a movie?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they started the movie and everyone watched the movie happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? Sorry for the really stupid ending! This is probably the end, but if you want me to write more I might. So thanks for reading!


	6. When we Stand Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend loves Nickleback and introduced me to this song. I'm obsessed with it now and every time I hear it, I'm like AVENGERS!  
> Watch the video! The first 40 seconds are talking but then it goes into the song so please watch it!  
> Link: http://youtu.be/6LgZAkziwj4

The next day all the Avengers plus Pepper and minus Thor who was visiting his "Lady Jane," were sitting sitting in the common room. Tony and Pepper were sitting on one couch with Clint and Natasha on the opposite couch. Steve was sitting on the chair net to Bruce who was in "his" recliner. Tony said, "Hey we should do another one of those song night things!" Pepper and Steve needed in agreement and Bruce just said, "Why not?" Tony said to Clint, "Come on birdboy! Get your guitar!" Clint sighed and said ok, and came back carrying his black guitar and some other small device. Tony said, "Why do you have your IPod?" Clint who was carrying the small black device said, "Well, to see which song I should play." "Oh, can I pick out the song?" Clint paused then said, "No, I would like Bruce to pick it." Upon hearing his name Bruce looked up from the book he was reading and said, "What about a song?" Clint said while handing him his IPod, "I want you to pick it." Bruce looked shocked and reached out for it and smiled, "Oh ok, thanks" Bruce picked the song and Nickleback started playing. Clint smiled and Tony said, "Nice one Bruce!" Bruce smiled. Clint picked up his guitar as the song started and started singing. 

One more depending on a prayer   
And we all look away   
People pretending everywhere   
It's just another day   
What surprised everyone was when Natasha started singing with Clint. ((Clint Italics, Natasha bold, Bold and Italics, both))  
There's bullets flying through the air   
And they still carry on   
We watch it happen over there   
And then just turn it off   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
When we stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
There's no giving in   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
Hand in hand forever   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
That's when we all win   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
That's, that's, that's when we all win   
That's, that's, that's when we all win   
They tell us everything's alright   
And we just go along   
How can we fall asleep at night?   
When something's clearly wrong   
When we could feed a starving world   
With what we throw away   
But all we serve are empty words   
That always taste the same   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
We must stand together   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
There's no giving in   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
Hand in hand forever   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
That's when we all win   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
That's, that's, that's when we all win   
That's, that's, that's when we all win   
The right thing to guide us   
Is right here, inside us   
No one can divide us   
When the light is nearly gone   
But just like a heartbeat   
The drumbeat carries on   
And the drumbeat carries on   
(Just like a heartbeat)   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
We must stand together   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
There's no giving in   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
Hand in hand forever   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
That's when we all win   
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)   
That's, that's, that's when we all win   
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
Bruce smiled because that was his favorite song. Tony for once was speechless. Pepper started but was smilling and Steve was smiling while clapping softly and (h)awkwardly. Clint smiled and said, "Ok so how was it?" Pepper spoke up first, "You and Tasha voice's go great together!" "Thanks" said Clint and Natasha. Steve said, "I agree with Pepper." Bruce said, "I loved that song and that just made me love it more" Clint and Natasha smiled and said thanks again. Tony said, "So what song are we doing tomorrow?" "Clint gave a mischevious smile, "You'll find out soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Like I said, I love this song! Awesome song and vid! (not my vid btw, I can't make them!) Should I write more?


	7. Heart Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I was listening to Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. I listened to it a couple of times and thought it could relate to this ship. So I got bored and wrote this. Hope you like it!   
> Link: http://youtu.be/hdlEGQk_8TE

Natasha sighed. She was bored because Clint was on a mission in Tennessee. She sighed, she knew he would be back soon, but things were boring without him. To pass time she decided to go take a shower. She turned on the water then striped of her clothes then got in the shower. She squirted a quarter sized glob of Shampoo on her hand then rubbed it in her hair. She started to sing,  
Putting my defenses up   
Cause I don't wanna fall in love   
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack   
She sang as she rubbed the Shampoo in her hair.   
Never put my love out on the line   
Never said yes to the right guy   
Never had trouble getting what I want   
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough   
She thought of Clint when she sang. When I don't care   
I can play him like a Ken doll   
Won't wash my hair   
Then make him bounce like a basketball.   
She rinsed of the Shampoo.   
But you make me wanna act like a girl   
Paint my nails and wear high heels   
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand   
She put some conditioner in her hair and rubbed it in.   
You make me glow   
But I cover up, won't let it show   
So I'm putting my defenses up   
Cause I don't wanna fall in love   
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
She scrubbed the conditioner more in her hair.   
Never break a sweat for the other guys   
When you come around I get paralyzed   
And every time I try to be myself   
It comes out wrong like a cry for help   
She rised her hair.   
It's just not fair   
Brings more trouble than it all is worth   
I gasp for air   
It feels so good, but you know it hurts   
Then she started to put soap on.   
But you make me wanna act like a girl   
Paint my nails and wear perfume   
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand   
Then she rinsed herself of and turned the water off.   
You make me glow   
But I cover up, won't let it show   
So I'm putting my defenses up   
Cause I don't wanna fall in love   
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
Then she heard a light rustling and she stopped singing and cocked her head to the side to listen better. The rustling stopped so she shrugged and continued singing while she changed.   
The feelings got lost in my lungs   
They're burning, I'd rather be numb   
And there's no one else to blame   
So scared I'll take off and run   
I'm flying too close to the sun   
And I'll burst into flames   
She was trying her hair as she walked out of the bathroom singing with her back turned to the bed.   
You make me glow   
But I cover up, won't let it show   
So I'm putting my defenses up   
Cause I don't wanna fall in love   
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack   
I think I'd have a heart attack  
She got out her jacket and put it on then turned around. She almost jumped out of her skin except that she was an assassin and didn't do that. There was Clint sitting on her bed still in his uniform. She scanned him for injuries and to her relief she just found a few cuts and bruises. She said to him, "You look like shit." He chuckled in that deep voice that she always loved. He said back, "Did you mean it?" Natasha looked at him confused, "Mean what?" He said, "The song, do you mean it?" Natasha sighed as she sad down on the bed next to him. He pulled her into his embrace and he kissed her damp hair. She sighed, he would have to know sooner or later and she said in a small voice, "Sometimes, yes." He nodded. She tilted her head up so she could look at him, "I didn't mean it like that." He looked down at her with his poker face and she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his eyes betrayed him. She saw hurt, love, and something she's never seem in his eyes before, fear. She knew she couldn't say what she felt so instead she pressed her lips to his and put all of her words and emotions into the kiss. At first Clint stiffed then he relaxed and kissed her back with just as much emotion. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his, "I missed you." He smiled because he knew she wouldn't be able to say what he wanted her to say just yet, but he knew what those words really meant. He pulled her tighter to him and they just sat like that untill she said again, "You still look like shit." He chuckled at that then he let her help him change into comfortable clothes and then they crawled into bed. She fell asleep snuggled again her Hawk's chest. She was happy whenever she was with her Hawk, and he was hapy when he was with his Spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Sorry it was slight OOC.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got the Russian, wrong, I used Google Translate, so I hope you liked it! Should I continue this or not?


End file.
